


The Warmth of Another

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Background Rexsoka, Bisexual Female Character, Caught, Chiss (Star Wars), Cunnilingus, F/F, Girl Penis, Hermaphrodites, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Infidelity, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Massage, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Original Alien Species - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Showers, Training, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: In the Jedi Temple, full of hot and bothered teens, the Padawans take what they can get. There isn’t time to be picky. But for Hina Ka, she wants more than a daring hook up. Though, she can’t ignore her hormones either.
Relationships: Hina Ka Esme/Laeoui Casta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You probably haven't read my other Hina Ka stories but Obi Wan is her master. Just getting that out there so there's no confusion

I’ve been sort of curious about Lae ever since we were younglings. She was just a physical anomaly to me. Not that a blue skinned, red eyed girl like me was any more normal than she was, but it was just something that made me want to straight up stare at her. Her eyes closed vertically, then regularly. And her pupils were skinny like slits. Along with her orange irises, that was just one thing that stood out. I had never seen anyone else like her ever since. She didn’t even know where her system was when I showed her a map. Now I blame that on her master; he’s supposed to be responsible for keeping her in touch with her roots, and now I know a lot more about her. I used to go out of my quarters in the middle of the night and do myself some research because I was just so _intrigued_ with her. I was a little delayed back then, so I didn’t understand much of the biology parts. But I tried to impress her--no, I wasn't trying to _impress_ her because I liked her, I just wanted to broaden my knowledge--I wanted to show her I was cultured so I learned some conversation in her language. When I spoke to her, she didn’t understand me. She knew it was her language, but said that she didn’t speak any, being taken from her planet as a baby like a lot of other padawans. 

We’re both a lot older now, and things are different. I started to feel weird when she pinned me down in hand-to-hand sparring.  
Okay I’m old enough to just say it: she makes me horny. Like the little things she does just makes me wet, and honestly, I don’t know why. My confusion lies in why she makes my _body_ react like this. I usually only get turned on by guys, I’ve only wanted to fuck guys. I seek girls for emotional support, maybe a hug or some nice passionate OCCASIONAL kissing. I’ll get a tingle down there from that, but I never wanted to ‘bump coochies’ as the girls call it. But Miss Laeoui is making me want to. I would a hundred percent do the deed with her. 

I think what I’m turned on by is her energy; very masculine. She’s kind of a tomboy, plays rough, and hangs with the male padawans. I obviously know she’s a girl, never saw her as a guy, but the way she dresses and acts is probably what’s confusing my brain to want to fuck her. She binds her tits too. I thought she was a cup size smaller than I am, but one time in the showers, I saw them and I was starstruck. There’s no way that’s safe, the amount of boobage she has, for it to be wrapped up for half the day. I remember asking her once if she actually wanted to be a boy, because I wanted to be aware of any pronoun or name changes. But she said she only binds them because they get in the way during training. I’d carry them for her if she asked.  
I’m a big fan of her bouncy, large yet short, white curls too. Everything about her makes me fawn. 

We’re friends though. I don’t know anyone who would touch themselves to the image of their friend besides me. I feel strange and guilty having to face her after I do it. But I’m not going to sit there and allow myself to get so horny for her that I can’t help myself and pounce on her. I think she wouldn’t mind though. She exclusively likes girls, and I find myself pretty attractive and blessed with such a nice toned figure. But maybe she likes the super girly-girls. I’m girly enough, but not pink everything-boy obsessed-scare away from training and missions because I’ll break a nail, girly. I know a few padawans like that, like, grow the fuck up; you’re training to be a Jedi, not a diva. Who am I to talk though? I don’t like going to rainy planets because I’m too concerned about my hair getting frizzy. 

I don’t go out of my way to try and get her attention. We’ve already been friends for what, ten-ish years? We hang out, spend the night together, get in trouble together, and she’s the first person I go to greet when I come back from a mission. Laeoui has seen me at my worst, as I have with her.  
Lately my urges have been buck wild. I’ve never wanted to fuck her as badly as I have now. She shaved half her head and started wearing this suuuuper tight black tube top and a little more eyeliner and it just drives me insane. I want her to be mine, so so badly, to have her come to my quarters after training, to kiss her whenever I please, and to get fucking laid.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina Ka was in the locker room after training, along with Ahsoka. She was peeling off her sweaty top from her azure skin, leaving herself topless in front of her friend. Nothing out of the ordinary. She wrapped a towel around her waist and stripped her bottoms from underneath and then repositioned her towel to fully cover her body. Ahsoka was already showered and dressed in clean, dry clothes. She said Anakin was waiting on her, and that she was going to head out. Hina Ka acknowledged her friend leaving, and then headed to the showers. 

She recognized Laeoui’s curvy silhouette throught the flimsy curtain. Her heart thumped and echoed throughout the mostly empty room. The only other noise was the running water and the pale girl’s low humming. Hina Ka contemplated ripping that shower curtain open and joining her. They could wash each other’s hair or whatever girls do when they shower together. She got herself excited from the thought of seeing her fully naked. Hina Ka tip toed closer, now able to see a sliver of Laeoui’s body from where the curtain didn’t cover. 

Hina Ka realized what she was doing, and mentally slapped herself in the face. How did it come to this? Stalking her while she showered? What was next? Watching her sleep? 

Suddenly Laeoui peeked out from the curtain. Hina Ka jumped and tried to continue walking to seem like she had just gotten there and was heading to an empty shower. 

“I knew I sensed you, Hina.”

Hina Ka detested being called just Hina. What was so hard about just adding the next syllable? 

“You must be mistaken.” the Chiss replied. “I was just going to go get washed up.”

“Do you wanna come in here with me? The water’s already warmed up. You know how long it takes for it to get hot.”

Logically, Hina Ka couldn’t argue with that logic. But she was overcome with a tinge of insecurity regarding her body out of nowhere.   
“What if someone comes in?” she feigned. Being caught was the last thing on her mind. All she could think about was being under the nicely pressured water with one of the most gorgeous women in the Order. Her thighs became slick with more than just sweat. 

“We’re not doing anything wrong. If anything, we’re helping the environment by doing this.”

All Hina Ka needed was that little push, a second confirmation. She dropped her towel and held her breasts as she stepped onto the porcelain floor. 

The temperature was perfect. Her taut muscles relaxed. Laeoui took the showerhead in her hand and sprayed Hina Ka in the face. She was naturally unamused, but the sunset eyed girl laughed. Hina Ka opened the curtain, ready to step out. But Laeoui grabbed her arm, insisting that she was only messing around. Hina Ka rolled her eyes, but accepted the apology. 

Laeoui rubbed her hands with some soap and began to lather it over Hina Ka’s breasts. Hina Ka let out a little gasp, surprised. 

“What’re you doing?”

“Just giving my friend a well deserved massage. Is that so wrong?”

“No.”

“Should I stop?”

“No.” Hina Ka replied, a little desperate for more contact.

Laeoui moved her soapy hands downwards and back to circle Hina Ka’s butt, kneading and groping the now wet skin. 

As if instinctive, they pressed their lips upon one another, now sloppily kissing. Hina Ka didn’t even question how quick things escalated. She was on a different plane when Laeoui slipped two fingers deep into her begging cunt, giving her the reach around. Hina Ka pressed herself up against her friend, their breasts squished up against each other, frictionless with the water and soap as they rubbed together. Laeoui hoisted one of Hina Ka’s legs up to meet her own hip, giving her more access to that sweet little violetish hole. The Chiss ran her fingers through the other’s damp curls. Laeoui kissed her roughly a few more times before making her way downwards. 

Hina Ka leaned herself against the wall of the shower, seeing enough holovids to know what was about to happen.

But she never knew how _good_ it would feel. It was nothing like her own fingers, or the handle of her lightsaber. Laeoui’s tongue was warm and wet and darted across all the right places. Hina Ka felt the coil in her core slowly unravelling. She had never felt so close so fast. She pushed herself up against the kneeling girl’s mouth, pleading directions, “Higher, higher! A little that way...oh my Force, Lae.” echoed throughout the room. 

Laeoui caressed the blue leg over her shoulder. Giving Hina Ka’s quivering pussy one more good lick, she pulled away. 

“I wasn’t finished!” Hina Ka whined, literally on the verge of an orgasm. The urge to cum was evaporating quickly from the lack of contact. She groaned, cranky from the lead on.

“Turn around, you’re gonna like this.”

Hina Ka mumbled incoherently before doing what she was told. 

Laeoui spread Hina Ka’s ass apart, warranting her to look over her shoulder. 

“I _know_ you’re not about to eat my ass.”

“Trust me, it’s pretty good. Try at least. I won’t if you honestly don’t like it.”

“Whatever.”

Laeoui pulled Hina Ka’s hips away from the wall, wanting to be able to lick both of her holes from where she was on the shower floor. She dove her tongue into Hina Ka’s loophole and twisted and circled it, thrusting it in and out. Hina Ka was moaning again almost instantly. She had no time to react to the swiftness of her tongue, pushing in and out of her ass and then flicking against her clit the next second. She was dripping her fluids and it ran down her leg. Laeoui sighed at the wonderful taste of her current lover. The scent of her wetness and her sweat wafted into Laeoui’s nose. She eagerly continued to pleasure Hina Ka. 

Hina Ka was on the brink of tears, emotional from just how good she was feeling. There was nothing to hold onto as she abruptly started orgasming. Laeoui swiftly turned her around, fingering her pulsating pussy while she continued to gently lap at the folds. Hina Ka squirted all over Laeoui’s face, clinging to her hair. Hina Ka slowly slid down, meeting her precious little albino on the floor. She got on top of her and kissed her, as if to say “thank you, you’re amazing, I love you” and Laeoui returned it. There was enough floor space for them to lay on their backs. Hina Ka was lying, and Laeoui was continuing to toy with her abused clit. Hina Ka’s legs spazzed and jerked and kicked from the over stimulation, feeling another orgasm coming with strength ten fold. Laeoui circled her tongue around her clit a few more times, and Hina Ka gripped her white hair with all her might as she came for the second time. This one rang through Hina Ka’s whole body, shaking her, no more fluids to spare. Laeoui watched as Hina Ka’s hole clenched and unclenched as her orgasm finally wore off.

Laeoui gave Hina Ka her hand and helped her up. She slumped against her, body worn out from the intensity. Her legs trembled.

“I can do you.” Hina Ka offered, breathing still shaky.

“Eh.”

“You think I won’t be good?”

“I just wanna shower, get dressed, and go back to my quarters with you.”

“Same.”


	3. Chapter 3

Poor Ahsoka only wanted to grab one of her sleeves she had left behind in the locker room. What she hadn’t expected was to hear those vulgar noises coming from the showers. It was nothing super out of the ordinary; a lot of experiments happened in that locker room. But she saw Hina Ka’s bag still here and no one else’s, and connected the dots herself. Naturally curious like most species, she went to go see. Those shower curtains didn’t hide much. After getting that information, she scurried out, feeling a little ashamed that she still went to go look after _knowing_ what she was going to see.

It bothered her the remainder of the day. If there was no face to put on what she heard and saw, she would’ve been fine. But being aware of Hina Ka’s affairs made her uneasy, especially since it was with another female.

Yes, affair.

The last she knew was that Hina Ka and Commander Cody were seeing each other behind their general’s back. Ahsoka figured Hina Ka would’ve told her that something changed, as she always did. But her friend had gone through all that sneaking and lying and risking losing her master’s trust to be with him just for her to go fuck someone else.

“‘Something the matter, Snips?” her master questioned, taking notice of his padawan’s loss of focus. 

“It’s nothing.” she replied, deciding that Anakin was _not_ the person to confide in with these things, because what did _he_ know about teenage scandals?

“Well, clearly you’re distracted over it, and we can’t have that, can we?”

“I’m not distracted.” she said dismissively.

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to pull the ‘I’m your master and general so I demand you tell me’ card.”

“Really master, it’s not my business to tell.” 

“If I guess, will you say what it is.”

Ahsoka shrugged, still not comfortable about letting him in on Padawan stuff, the one thing they could have that didn’t involve war or their masters’ prying. What happens in Padawan territory, stays there.

“Does it have something to do with another Padawan?”

She nodded.

“Is it a boy?”

Ahsoka knew what route he was taking this, so she looked at him and said “No,” annoyed that her having a little crush was always the first thing on his mind when her mind meandered. 

“Is it a _girl_?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t involve me, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

Anakin sighed. “Is it Hina Ka again?”

_Again,_ she thought to herself. Her blue little friend was always caught up in something and somehow _she_ had to be the one to get the emotional distress while the other just went on, not caring about her actions. If their masters weren’t so close, she’d never be her friend. She was too reckless, and not in a heroic way. Shit was just idiotic. Like that one time she came back from a mission and offered her and some other padawans their age some hallucinogens she found. Ahsoka was the only one with the sense to say no that day. Like why would she do that? What was the gain? If she was to ever get caught, she’d honestly be in so much trouble, Ahsoka would probably never see her again. She did tell Anakin about the drugs, but Anakin condoned its use since it was natural. 

“I just don’t understand how her head works.” Ahsoka said, now worked up from remembering all the crap she had to endure. “She’s gonna get bitten in the rear end one day, that’s all.”

“Did she do something to you?” Anakin said on the defense. “Because I won’t tolerate her messing with you.”

“She didn’t. I just saw her doing something...weird.”

Anakin’s mind had gone to the gutter, but rightfully so. He had seen her flirt it up with a few of his men. She was a smidge older than his padawan, so was probably a lot more sexually mature. He didn’t know how it all went over Obi Wan’s head, or maybe he knew and chose to ignore it.

“Where?” he asked. “When?” he said with toned down enthusiasm.

“In the locker room.”

“And with a girl? Are you sure she didn’t sneak a boy in?”

“I’m positive. And I don’t know why it bothers me so much, I just feel like it’s someone new every week. I wish she’d be more responsible. If she went on as many missions as we do, she wouldn’t have the time to even think about fuc--sleeping--sleeping with someone.”

Anakin had a brow knitted and his padawan’s almost-swearing, but he understood her frustration to an extent. He used to get a little jealous knowing his men could just get it whenever they went to 79’s, but he had to wait every couple of months until he could see his wife. But he was glad his padawan wasn’t wound up in sex yet, there was no need for her to be anyway. Not with the amount of missions they had, like she had said. Better to focus on training and the war. 

“Wait.” Anakin said, the conversation clicking with him now. “Which girl? She likes girls? Since when? Are you sure they were _actually_ doing something, and not just saving water?”

“Master, I heard them.” 

Anakin was still stuck on now knowing Hina Ka liked girls. It didn’t sit right with him. What if she decided she liked his padawan next? He shook his head subtly at the thought. He would never allow that. And no matter how sneaky she thought she was, he’d find out. 

“I think I should let Obi Wan know.”

“No! I’m telling this to you in confidence. I don’t wanna be the reason she gets into trouble.”

Anakin saw the desperation in her eyes, but this was something that he had to be aware of at least. Liking girls...he hadn’t seen anything like it, nevertheless girls making love to eachother. Anatomically speaking, how would that even work? 

_She is an alien, maybe things are different._ he thought. 

“I won’t tell him,” he said “now.” he muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

Hina Ka was lying face down between Laeoui’s breasts, taking in the warmth and fresh scent of her pale skin. She licked the valley, moving up to her neck where she began sucking and kissing at the sensitive flesh. She had left quite the mark, Laeoui would need to change her robes to something more covering now. 

Laeoui stroked the silky, midnight blue hair of her friend. Hina Ka sank into her touch. The heat of her body was just all too pleasant, especially since her body was still a little wet from the shower, as they rushed to get to somewhere more private. Her face was hot with the rush of soon being able to become one with her. 

Hina Ka grabbed Laeoui’s face and began kissing her all over, earning her the cutest little giggle she had ever heard. 

But then she felt something firm against her belly. She looked down and saw something poking out of Laeoui’s privates. She didn’t think much of it, woke that humans aren’t the template for everything. She rubbed her hand against it, using her palm to circle it. And she felt it literally push out more. She stroked it mindlessly, not taking into account what _exactly_ it was. Laeoui seemed to enjoy it, her sounds of pleasure sending a current through Hina Ka’s body. 

Hina Ka pushed a finger through Laeoui’s coral walls, adding another shortly after. She was wet, like _really_ wet, **abnormally** wet. Hina Ka pulled out her fingers to see the sight. Her fingers were coated in a nice, thick, transparent orange, kind of like her eyes. The juices were slowly dripping down her arm as she observed it. Out of curiosity, she licked it, making Laeoui’s chest heave from just how erotic the sight was. 

It tasted like...nothing, but something. It was hard to swallow as it was really much too thick to be consumed. 

With her drenched hand, she circled what she assumed was Laeoui’s clit from how she moaned. She felt like it would ruin the mood to ask exactly what she was working with and how it worked. 

“Are you okay?” Laeoui asked, sensing Hina Ka’s hesitation. 

It was now or never.

“Are you--were you--a boy?”

“What?”

“Is this,” she pointed to the bud protruding from right above her mon pubis. “Like, your dick?” 

“See, I know what you mean, but it’s just part of my vagina. I know it looks like one, but for me and the other females of my species, it’s just an extension.”

“Does it work?”

“Do you want it to?”

“Sure.” Hina Ka asked, eager to please her with her knowledge of dick sucking. 

“It only _fully_ comes out during sex.”

“Should I continue fingering you then?”

“No, that’s not enough. I need something big so my brain picks up the hint and lets it say hi.”

“Oh.” Hina Ka said, a little disappointed. She didn’t own any toys or have anything lying around that was safe and resembled a penis enough.

Or, maybe she did. 

She force pulled Laeoui’s lightsaber from her nightstand and brought it to her. 

“Would this work?”

“I don’t see why n--uuuughhhh!” Laeoui wailed. “Hina, you can’t just shove it in there!”

“Oh sorry. You were just so wet I thought it would slip in.”

Laeoui took the handle and eased it in herself. Hina Ka watched as the girl’s extension became more and more visible with each thrust of the lightsaber. A few seconds later, it was fully in Hina Ka’s view. It was cute. Wasn’t as large as a man’s, obviously, but it looked big enough to ride. 

“It’s like a kajillion times more sensitive when it’s totally out so all I’m asking is that you don’t treat it like a real dick. Okay?”

“Can you fuck me with it?”

“Yeah, but we’re not doing that first. I’d finish too quickly and this wouldn’t be as fun.”

Hina Ka pushed the lightsaber in and out of her, maintaining eye contact and loving the faces Laeoui was making. She was really such a little bitch. All that tomboy energy and rough housing, but she was like a woman in bed. Hina Ka sped up, making her partner’s toes curl. She used her free hand to ever-so-gently stroke the extension. Laeoui’s hips jerked up, moaning through tightly closed lips. 

Hina Ka lowered herself down off the bed and now on her knees. She kept the lightsaber inside of Laeoui’s dripping pussy and her hand on her extension, and added her mouth to the medley of pleasure. Her tongue swept past Laeoui’s clit over and over. The pale girl’s hands clenched around handfuls of her dark strands. 

“Holy fuck, Hina!” she cried. “Just like that, keep doing it just like that.” She adjusted Hina Ka’s head to line up with her most sensitive spot. Her lip quivered, never feeling so complete. She grinded her hips into Hina Ka’s mouth, yanking her hair and wrapping her legs around Hina Ka’s shoulders as she came. The lightsaber handle pushed out on it’s own as thick ropes of the orange spunk poured out of her and onto either Hina Ka’s face or the floor. Hina Ka felt like she was drowning as it coated her nose and mouth, and quickly wiped her face with the end of the blanket. 

“You did great, my goodness…”

“It was the least I could do after you gave me such riveting orgasms earlier.”

“Do you still want to get fucked?” Laeoui stroked her extension as she caressed Hina Ka’s sticky face.

For an answer, Hina Ka engulfed the length, hollowing her cheeks around the humble girth. She palmed Laeoui’s clit the way she would fondle Cody’s balls when she sucked him. Laeoui had to pull her off soon after, feeling her stomach knot up with an inevitable orgasm once again. 

“Get on it.” she demanded.

Hina Ka didn’t say anything, just positioned herself and sank down on it, moaning quietly as it filled her. Laeoui held her steady by the hips, helping her ease her way fully down, where Hina Ka’s skin touched hers.

“You feel so fucking good.”

“Thanks.” Hina Ka replied blandly, focused on rocking her body against Laeoui’s lap. She drew imaginary circles and spelled out her name, evoking a raspy groan from the other. Laeoui was gripping the sheets, overwhelmed by the sensation of just cumming and how having her most sensitive area being ravaged by a careless Hina Ka, who must’ve forgotten that what was inside of her was _not_ the dick out authentic man part she was accustomed to. 

“Sloooooow down.” she urged. “You’re going to kill me.”

“You gave me two orgasms, I’m just trying to be even.”

Laeoui reached out her hands to massage Hina Ka’s breasts, circling as she continued to pull herself on and off of the extension. Their smells mixed in the room, making it unbearably humid. Sweat formed over their just showered skin and it made them sticky. Hina Ka leaned forward, now face to face with Laeoui, and she kissed her, tongue and all. She didn’t wait for her affection to be reciprocated before making more marks along the albino’s collarbone and neck. Laeoui’s nails dug into Hina Ka’s waist, lining up with her subtle stretch marks. 

“Hina, Hina!” Laeoui chanted. “I love you,”

Hina Ka tried not to laugh, she really did. She loved her too, as a friend though.

As a response, she kissed her forehead and left it at that. 

She grinded down on her hips once more, feeling the tip of the extension tickle her right in that spot that made her whole body tense with the monsoon of numbness and ecstasy. She slammed down on it repeatedly with perfect aim, rubbing her own clit with her indigo painted nails. Once again, she was close. And she could sense Laeoui was right on the brink of finishing. She guided Hina Ka’s hips, setting the pace that would send her over the edge. She thrust up into it, grazing past Hina Ka’s spot over and over. And then suddenly, her body couldn’t handle much more. Her grip and her legs went limp as her extension tremored and vibrated. Her pussy clenched as she came once again, her thick juiced sheening her thighs. Hina Ka could feel Laeoui’s extension shrink back away from inside of her, now feeling empty. She had expected a stream of semen to fill her up, just like with Cody. But she was filled with nothing but disappointment. Very uneventful to say the least. She would’ve rather continued to play with each others’ more natural parts. But it was fun at the same time, seeing Laeoui bitch out like that. 

Hina Ka kissed her once again, getting rolled over by Laeoui’s shaky arms to where she was now the one flat on the bed. Their tongues darted around each other’s mouths while they played with the other’s nipples. Their must was intoxicating as their bodies aligned perfectly. Hina ka decided to grab Laeoui’s large, firm butt and give it a squeeze. It was pretty nice, it filled her hands up. But she liked Laeoui’s boobs more, big and soft and warm, cute pink nipples that looked stunning against her pale skin...she could go on. She wanted to rest on them just for a bit.

“Can we cuddle?” she asked, voice quiet from exhaustion.

“I don’t see why not.”

Laeoui caressed Hina Ka’s leg, going against the blue skin. She let Hina Ka reclaim her place on top of her. The Chiss placed her heavy head on her chest, taking a deep breath in. Her arms were tucked under the weight of Laeoui’s back. Keeping her eyes open proved to be quite the task. She just wanted to sleep now. With Laeoui rubbing her back and patting her hair, she was out in a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler lmao

Qui Gon preferred that his multigenerational padawans all sat and ate together for supper. Though, sometimes the girls wanted to eat with their friends. Obi Wan and Anakin sat next to each other, while Ahsoka usually sat with Hina Ka. But tonight, she sat on the other side of her master. Hina Ka had come to their unassigned, yet claimed table later than usual; and dishelved at that. In her defense, she overslept after training. Technically not a lie. She wondered if she still smelled like the mix of sweat and other fluids that stunk up the room. 

Things were awkward at meal time. Anakin and Ahsoka were too quiet, along with Hina Ka, who was more worried about whether the Force users could pick up on her activities, and if she had left any marks uncovered.

Ahsoka dreaded that Anakin might bring up what she had told him. She didn’t want any confrontation, not now with Hina Ka, who wouldn’t even consider being civil and before telling you to shut the fuck up and mind your business and that you were crazy and didn’t know shit.

“This was the first time we sat together all week.” Qui Gon said, finally breaking the silence.

“It’s only the beginning of the week, Master.” Obi Wan replied. At least the tension was eased a bit, with everyone getting a kick at Master Jinn’s old people humor.

Hina Ka made quick eye contact with Ahsoka, sensing some sort of...regret. But she ignored it and went back to her meal. 

Her heart skipped a beat when Laeoui walked by with some of their friends. She really wanted to be with them, but tradition comes first, she guessed. Laeoui along with their friends acknowledged her, giving small waves and mouthed ‘heys,’ as they didn’t want to disturb the peace at the table.

A light violet flush covered her cheeks afterwards as she tried to force back a smile. Suddenly the silence became more bearable. She began to recall the last hour’s events. Thinking about Laeoui’s cum face made her want to go for another round, maybe two. The thought was alluring, made her just wanna leave the table, collect Lae, and head to her room. 

The abrupt, “How was training?” from Qui Gon almost made her jump out of her own skin. 

“Fine.” Both padawans rushed out, now finding a special interest in their trays.

“How come you’re not sitting next to me?” Hina Ka asked, now noticing that Ahsoka was across from her. The unevenness of the seating made her feel uneasy. There’s three people on one side, one at the end, and then one on the other side. It just doesn’t make sense. _Why the sudden change_ , she thought, _Did I indirectly do something to affect her **again**? What was it this time?_

“Oh, no reason. Anakin just decided to sit next me, and then Obi Wan decided to sit next to him. They threw it off.” she lied.

Anakin whipped his head to confusedly look at his little liar of a padawan. _She_ chose to throw it off.

Hina Ka sighed dramatically, looking down. “Wow. I guess everyone just collectively decided to neglect me tonight. It’s fine though.”

“Oh stop, you got enough attention earlier it seems.” Ahsoka said all passive aggressively.

“You can say that again.” Hina Ka mumbled, not picking up on what Ahsoka was putting down. 

“What?” Obi Wan cut in.

“Nothing.” the girls answered in unison. 

Obi Wan and Qui Gon both glanced at one another, thinking the mix of hostility and ignorance was off putting among the padawans. Usually, they just dish it out with sparring of it was something small. But the lack of communication was making everyone else uncomfortable. The whole incident had slipped Anakin’s mind, so he was the only one completely oblivious as to why they were being weird.

“Holding grudges is a sign of immaturity.” Obi Wan spoke.

“Okay Master Yoda?” Hina Ka said, unsure of why he’d say something like that with no context. “This guy.” she mouthed to Ahsoka, who was just glaring at her now.

“You’re right Master Kenobi. I’ll just say what’s on my mind.”

Anakin shot up from his plate mid-chew, remembering what Ahsoka had told him.

“Snips, this isn’t the place for that.”

“Okay, I’ll just bottle it up like everything else then.” Ahsoka crossed her arms.

Hina Ka rolled her eyes. She thought she was stealing her theatrics. Being dramatic and manipulative was _her_ thing. 

“And don’t roll your eyes at me.” Ahsoka lashed,

Hina Ka snorted. “Or else what, _Snips?_ ” she scooted over so that she was directly in front of her. “What’s your beef?”

“Forget it.”

“That’s what I thought.”

See, and that’s what Ahsoka hated about her; she always needed the last word. Like, just shut up and leave it. She can’t stand being taunted and disrespected just because she doesn’t stoop to Hina Ka’s level and say something back. But tonight was different. Ahsoka was already worked up, she wanted to argue. Obviously she wasn’t scared of the Chiss, it’s just that Hina Ka thinks being louder is winning and sometimes, there’s no point of entertaining her because she’d just put words in her mouth and Ahsoka will end up seeming like the crazy one afterwards. 

The men simply spectated, ready to cut it short if it escalated too far. It was best to let them air out so that their feelings wouldn’t distract them later on. This was nothing new. They would argue, words would be said, but then they forgive each other because going to bed angry is never good. And if it went on for more than a day, they’d be scheduled to meditate together, alone, which is by far the worst punishment they could face. So the teens make sure it never gets to that.

“I just think it’s funny how much some people get away with.” Ahsoka continued.

“I think it’s funny how invested in other people’s lives some people are. Like, they make _everything_ their business.” 

“Well, some people just put their business out there for _everyone_ to see.”

Anakin wanted to stop them, but knew that him butting in would only make Obi Wan and Qui Gon more suspicious as to what was trying to be said, warranting some prying, in which Ahsoka would have to give an answer because it’s _Obi Wan **  
and** Qui Gon._

“Do you have something you want to say? To me?” Hina Ka concluded. “Because I’m sensing you do. No need to beat around the bush with me. Or, keep being all indirect and watch me not give a fuck.”

“We don’t talk like that, padawan.” Qui Gon chimed in. 

“No, I don’t care. She’s been being weird ever since I got here. She literally is begging for me to start with her. Look at where she sat! That is literally so childish like she could’ve just said something to me earlier instead of waiting until now where she feels like she has to hold back.”

“You’re right. I should’ve said something earlier. If only you weren’t busy in the showers with some Padawan.”

“Dude, I had to shower after training, what do you expect?”

“I expect nothing from you. But if I did, I would expect you to at least get out your ‘frustrations’ in your own room.”

“What are you talking about?” Obi Wan and Hina Ka said at once. Obi Wan then looked at his padawan, his young, precious padawan. He shook his head in disbelief, hoping that what he was thinking was way off.

“You know.” Ahsoka leaned forward.

Hina Ka sat there for a moment, genuinely confused. Ahsoka had left before _that_...right? 

“Oh.” she said. “Oh!” 

“Yeah, ‘oh.’” 

Hina Ka swore she had sensed someone come in. It must’ve been her. Anyone else wouldn’t have cared.

“What were you doing, Hina Ka?” Obi Wan asked, exasperated from what he was hearing. Her not looking him in the eyes only confirmed his fears. He rested his forehead in his hand. 

“Uh,” she dragged out, trying to find something credible to fit into that time slot. 

Anakin already had gotten up and ditched the table to throw out his trash once Ahsoka came out with her issue. 

Qui Gon let Obi Wan have this one. It was a teaching op. He observed how the situation was handled, holding in his own two cents for when appropriate. He didn’t want to contradict what Obi Wan might say.

Fortunately, they shared an opinion. Qui Gon was proud of his former Padawan for accepting that things happen in those younger years, and that he’d be a hypocrite if he were to punish her.

“I understand that sometimes Padawans can’t…help themselves. But Ahsoka is right; those kinds of things aren’t handled where someone may find out. It’s meant to be private. I hope you got it out of your system though, because it’s not going to happen again, right?”

“No.” Hina Ka muttered. 

Anakin came back just as he thought everything was done with. 

“But since we’re just telling everyone’s business, I saw Ahsoka and Rex going into a room together a while ago and then I didn’t see them come out all night.”

“She’s lying!”

“Ahsoka, everyone noticed you two were gone. Even Anakin did. He just didn’t say anything because he trusted you and his right hand man so much that he didn’t think much of it.”

Anakin was visibly pissed off. That exact day flashed back in his mind. He was heated thinking about how he let that happen right under his nose. She had violated his trust, and that hurt him more than anything.

“Master, we didn’t do--”

“Just shut up. We’re going to talk later.” he retorted.

“Oh wow, so she gets to be confronted in private but I get put on the spot? She gets treated like a baby, fucking Force.”

Both girls were now on the verge of crying: Hina Ka because she detested being treated unjustly, and her anger always converted into tears even when she wasn’t that kind of upset, and Ahsoka because she had thrown stones from a glass house and disappointed her master in the process. Both were embarrassed to say the least, Ahsoka probably more due to her getting dragged down with Hina Ka. 

“I’m full. Excuse me.” Hina Ka swiftly got up from the table and fled to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girls

“I literally couldn’t even finish my food, Lae. That bitch gets on my last nerve! Like I swear, I’m never talking to her again. I’m gonna beat her ass tomorrow in training if we get paired up. I’m actually going to punch her in the throat. I _hate_ her.”

Laeoui was holding her hand and trying to relax her but she wasn’t having it. The albino was thinking about her tray she left behind. Her favourite meal was served and she couldn’t even finish it. What a sad day. 

“It’s not that serious. You said your master didn’t care.”

“That’s what he tried to convince me. But I know he’s judging me so hard in his head.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Kill her?” Hina Ka pleaded.

“The most I’ll do is spread a rumor about her. How’s that?”

“Good. Tell everyone she’s pregnant with her master’s baby.”

“I’ll make a mental reminder. For now, just relax.”

Hina Ka took a deep breath, letting go of Laeoui’s hand.

“Can we fuck again?”

“Damn girl, we’ve been doing it _all_ day.” Laeoui said half nervously. She hadn’t expected Hina Ka to have a sex drive so high. 

Hina Ka just stared at her, expressionless.

“So is that a no or…”

“Once more couldn’t hurt.” Laeoui replied, stripping down from her modest white tabard. Hina Ka removed her top and shoes and then her bottoms, and then allowed Laeoui to remove the rest. She opened her legs for her and the white haired girl went right in. It was sort of still sticky from earlier, but she didn’t mind. It kinda tasted faintly of dinner though. Or maybe it was the smell that had stuck to her shirt. 

Laeoui licked a few more times before taking off the rest of her clothes. Her boots were shaken off and she shimmied out of her leggings. And pulled her tube top over her head and threw it at Hina Ka’s face as a tease. She unwrapped the bandages covering her chest and Hina Ka watched intently as more and more skin began to show.

She felt Hina Ka only wanted to do it now so that she could take her mind off of what had happened. Laeoui was okay with it, but she still wanted to relax her. She used her finger to gently swirl against her clit. With her mind, she levitated over the bottle of body and hair oil on Hina Ka’s dresser.  
“Don’t waste any. That’s my ration for the month.”

“It’ll all go to good use.” Laeoui promised. She squirted it all on her own breasts, making them shine under the orange light of Hina Ka’s quarters. The Chiss’ breath halted briefly as she watched the other girl rub it all in. She wasn’t in much of the fucking mood before, she just wanted to get her mind off of what happened. But now, she was very invested.

“Lay back.” Laeoui said in her soft girly voice. She used a finger to sway Hina Ka’s upper body to be flat on the mattress. 

Hina Ka was excited to say the least. Nothing was hotter than Laeoui’s boobs all oiled up. Hina Ka loved the way they filled Laeoui’s hands; they were just so big and round. She watched very closely as Laeoui began massaging herself, lathering that sweet smelling oil everywhere. Laeoui took Hina Ka’s hands and guided them to her chest, letting her rub it in some more. 

Laeoui got comfy between Hina Ka’s legs, bodies lining up. She tempted Hina Ka by not laying flat on her yet. She knew she’d like that. Laeoui roughly massaged Hina Ka’s tense shoulders and then her thighs. The azure skinned girl moaned very quietly at the contact. Though, she was feeling spikes of heat on her skin from the warm room and the thick oil. Laeoui used her oily hand to massage her own pussy as she went back down on Hina Ka. She hummed right on the other’s clit, evoking more noises. Hina Ka’s heavy hand rested on the girl’s head, not exactly holding on to anything, just laying there. The folds on her leg became slick with sweat as the sensations of desire haltingly arose. 

“Thank you for this, again.” Hina Ka mumbled as she tried to focus on finishing.

Laeoui briefly unlatched herself and smiled at her before going back in. She went on for a little more, before she remembered that she had a plan other than just eating her pussy again.

She evened their bodies up and began sliding herself against the Chiss, who jolted from the coldness of the cooled off oil. There was barely any friction though. Their nipples brushed past each other occasionally and it made both of them tremble. Hina Ka revelled at the sight of Laeoui’s breasts pressed up against her own. She squirmed with excitement. But her pussy needed some attention--badly. 

“Bring your ass to me.” she told her.

“Oh wow. I wonder what Miss Esme is planning.” the orange eyed one teased while obliging. 

“Lae, shut up.” Hina Ka sat up enough to push Laeoui’s head down into her crotch. “You know what to do.”

Their pink tongues dove into each other’s wet cunts at the same time. Hina Ka gripped and kneaded Laeoui’s pale ass as she made her tongue erratically gloss all over her privates. Laeoui sat on her face. Hina Ka grunted from the sudden change in weight, but she smelled so good, so soft and balmy. And now she had limited access to her butthole. But it was fine; now she could focus on that cute coral coochie. The red eyed girl focused her tongue flat on what she hoped--as she couldn’t see--was the clit. Based on Laeoui circling her hips on her face, she could tell she was pretty near it. 

Hina Ka was simply vanquished from the wonderful heat surrounding her. It was calming, and it made her feel safe. She wished she could sleep like this. She didn’t care if she couldn’t breathe very well, if she suffocated, her death would be a welcome one. 

“Fuck yeah, Hina.” Laeoui moaned as she neared her orgasm. She grinded herself against her partner’s face, soon fully riding it. Her back was arched as she sat up, hands firmly placed on Hina Ka’s shins for balance. Hina Ka just kept her tongue out and let her do as she pleased, whatever it took to make her cum. 

She was surprised when Laeoui stopped. She could sense her just about to burst but she had gotten off of her.

“What’s wrong?” Hina Ka asked.

“Nothing, I just know you like looking at my boobs.” 

Hina Ka’s face ran red, being read like that. The other girl just snickered, sensing the Chiss’s embarrassment. 

Laeoui turned around, now able to look down on her, and repositioned Hina Ka’s head.

“Now you can breathe better too.”

“How kind.” Hina Ka said. Tired of the small talk, she brought Laeoui’s body back down on her face, graciously getting back to work. 

“Hina, wanna see something cool?”

Hina Ka really had no idea what that girl had in mind, so she let out a muffled “Not really.” which quickly went ignored since apparently she “would actually think it’s _really_ neat.”

Yeah, it was definitely something she had never seen, not even in the holos. Laeoui had wheelbarrelled to lick Hina Ka’s pussy, legs tucked under Hina Ka’s arms. The contortion was admittedly impressive, and her aim was pretty good too. But Hina Ka worried about her back. She’d probably get tired a lot quicker in that position. She let her have her fun though, and continued to do her own duties. 

A few minutes later, Hina Ka was shuddering as her pussy and stomach tightened for the umpteenth time as she squirted out onto her sheets in her watery spurts. Her legs kicked out a little as it happened. Her hips bucked upwards into Laeoui’s unsuspecting mouth. Her hands were gripping those toned, white thighs, making sure not to hurt her with her nails this time. Not once did she stop pleasuring Laeoui. Her tongue was _in_ her, thrusting in and out and around. Laeoui sat up again, reapplying her weight to Hina Ka’s face. Hina Ka brushed her fingers over those pink nipples, then squeezed as much boob as she could in her hands. Laeoui swayed her hips back and forth against Hina Ka’s face, feeling herself getting oh so close all over again. 

“Yeah Hina, oh Hina…” Laeoui wrapped Hina Ka’s dark hair around her hand and pulled lightly. “You’re so pretty.”   
_So sweet,_ Hina Ka thought.

“Oh Force!” Laeoui exclaimed. She bucked herself into Hina Ka’s mouth, circling her hips for as long as she could before her orgasm turned into ultra-sensitivity. 

Her thighs closed tightly around Hina Ka’s head, who kept lapping at the thick fluids. 

“Hina, I can’t take anymore, chill!” she tried to yank her hair again, but her whole body was weak. 

Hina Ka flipped them over, where she was now laying stomach flat on her bed while Laeoui was on her back, legs still locked. The Chiss pried them open, head bobbing as she eagerly kept going. The noises leaving from Laeoui’s mouth were just precious. She took a break to suck at the little tip of the extension that was showing as she pushed her fingers deep into her pussy to keep it stimulated. Lae’s toes curled into the bed and her fists scrunched up the sheets as she felt another surge flow through her. Her body went completely calm for a second or two, feeling like if she hadn’t relaxed, she would’ve accidentally kicked Hina Ka in the face from just how amazing she felt. But then everything hit her ten fold. Her thighs could’ve popped Hina Ka’s head off the way she suddenly squeezed her. She put a pillow over her face as she knew someone could _definitely_ hear the noise she felt crawling up into her mouth. Her suppressed moan was music to Hina Ka’s ears, who finally decided to unlatch. She looked down on her sheets. They were _deluged_ with spunk and sweat. Her mattress underneath was probably permanently stained too. But it was all worth it; being able to make Laeoui cum and scream. She felt pretty accomplished. 

“How do you feel?” she asked Laeoui.

“Spectacular. You?”

“Extraordinary.”

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Laeoui asked, petting Hina Ka’s head that was now laid upon her lap. 

“In your room, sure. I don’t feel like going through my closet to look for my spare sheets.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking tired of this story lmao this is what happens when you try to write porn with a plot.

It was the next morning. Hina Ka had woken up in Laeoui’s arms. She checked the time on a nearby datapad and shot up out of the girl’s bed. She was behind schedule. 

She stripped herself from the sleep gown Laeoui had lent her and put on the clothes she came in. Hina Ka gave the sleeping girl a quick peck on the cheek before dashing out the door. But she was quickly nose to nose with her master, who had only been coincidentally strolling by.

“Is this where you were all night?” he supposed. “Whose quarters is this?” 

“My friend’s.”

“ _Whose?_ ” he repeated. 

“My friend’s.” she responded. 

Obi Wan ushered her to walk with him. Hina Ka noted that he didn’t look upset fortunately. Probably just a little low on energy like he usually was after dealing with whatever he had to in the morning. 

“I don’t mind you spending the night with your friends, but you have to tell me. If a council member suddenly summons you and I don’t know where to locate you, then that falls on me. Just make me aware.”

That’s why Hina Ka loved her master so much. He wasn’t one to jump down her throat over small things like sleeping in other places besides her room. As long as she was in the Temple, he usually didn’t mind. 

“You missed morning training. The entire session. Usually you just show up late but your absence was surprising. Were you up late? You know every padawan has their schedule.”

“I was just really worn out, that’s all. I had an exhausting evening yesterday.”

“That, you did.” he acknowledged. “I might as well apologize now for overreacting.”

She also loved him because he was so modest. Hina Ka wasn’t in the mood for a back and forth though, so she just forgave him for what he was apologizing for.

“But there’s something that’s been...pressing me since last night. Anakin told me something before we all left the table.”

She knew what was coming. She knew what was coming. She knew what was coming. She knew what was coming. **She knew what was coming.** She knew what was coming. She knew what was coming. _She knew what was coming._ SHE KNEW WHAT WAS COMING!

He sat in the windowless sill in the corridor of the temple, not as much foot traffic as usual because everyone was eating their midday meals. Hina Ka took a deep breath before sitting next to him. She wasn’t ready for this conversation, not one bit. She wished she was back in Laeoui’s warmth, not a care in the world. Not even Obi Wan was ready for that conversation, she could tell. But she stopped having those anxious thoughts; she knew he could sense them. 

“You know, you can be honest with me, Hina Ka.”

Her body felt like she was on the galaxy’s most dense planet, but her chest felt light, the way it always did before she cried. She didn’t know why she felt like crying though. Deep down, she guessed that _maybe_ being with Laeoui was wrong. Her master became blurry in front of her as the tears began to fog her eyes. She really didn’t want to cry, not in the middle of the hallway where some nosy somebody could hear. 

“With what?” she asked, voice quiet from the cracking. Her stomach was spinning from the suspense. Maybe she was getting worked up for no reason! Maybe Obi Wan just wanted to know if she missed training because she was on her period or something. 

“With everything.”

“With _what_ though, Master? You obviously have something you wanna hear from my own mouth. What is it? Just tell me, or else I’m literally going to pass out from how nervous I am.”

She knew she was panicking, she was talking too fast. And Obi Wan knew it too. 

“Hina Ka,” he took his hood off of his head. “Is there any chance that...you like gir--”

Hina Ka’s hands instinctively covered her face as she began to sob. She didn’t know she would feel so ashamed of herself. 

That wasn’t what Obi Wan was hoping for. Even though he knew, and he knew she knew he knew, all he wanted was one of her defensive ‘No’s and he would’ve been okay. But now he had to live with the both of them accepting it. He felt oddly disappointed in her, as if he expected more from her. But what would more be? 

“You’ve put up a very good front.” he said, trying to console her. He didn’t want her to feel bad about who she was. Those things were her business. He felt like he should’ve just taken what Anakin told him and kept it to himself. There was no reason for confrontation. But still, it being confirmed by her made him feel a million clicks away. 

Hina Ka was still in her own world, shielded by her hands. Her back was to him as she wept. 

“You’re still my padawan, Hina Ka. I’m just going to have to adjust to your lifestyle. There’s no need for you to cry.” Obi Wan cautiously put a hand on her shoulder, and then the next. He was being sincere at least. Seeing her upset broke his heart.

But she still wasn’t engaging with him. He figured she wanted to be alone, but to leave her by herself after he triggered this fit would be nothing less than careless. 

He felt there was something good that came from his padawan liking her own. He always had suspicions that she was hooking up with his commander, Cody. But now that was finally put to rest. Now he didn’t have to worry about her being wooed by any of the soldiers. 

“Who was it?”

“Padawan Casta!”

“Padawan Casta? That’s not a woman, Hina Ka.”

“What?”

“Laeoui Casta; they’re not a female. You don’t like women. There’s no need to cry.”

“Master, I saw _it_. She’s a girl.”

“Their species doesn’t have ‘boys’ or ‘girls.’ They’re all just..people. Whatever you saw, it wasn’t what you think it was.”

“That doesn’t even matter, Master. She isn’t the only one. I’ve kissed so many female padawans.”

“But you never did anything with them, right?”

“No.”

“Then everything is okay.” Obi Wan hugged her, finally feeling at ease himself. “You’re just a normal girl with normal curiosities. But now you realize you really only like men. Right?”

“I-no. I like Laeoui _and_ boys.”

“Maybe you have to think about it. You can’t be attracted to someone who isn’t anything.”

“She isn’t nothing, she’s her. And I like her. She calls herself a she so that’s what she is to me. Does that disturb you?” 

Obi Wan looked at the floor, trying to find the words. 

“I accept you regardless. I just wish I didn’t have to find out through someone else.”

“Then you should’ve trained Anakin to shut the fuck up about stuff that doesn’t concern him.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god this is the last freaking chapter I'm so done with this story like I'm not even kidding. I'm about to wing it right on AO3, not even gonna transfer it from google docs. That's how tired I am  
> Happy ending yay

“Ahsoka, I really don’t appreciate you telling people my business. But I fully understand how uncomfortable I made you, so I want to formally apologize. I was in the wrong. And I’m sincerely sorry for snapping on you last night. I don’t know why I get so defensive. You know I love you, you’re like my baby sister.” 

“I love you too, Hina Ka. I’m sorry for making such a big deal of something that had nothing to do with me. I forgive you for making me uncomfortable; it’s like walking in on your parents, it’s just so weird. But I know that’s just how things are between padawans. But I really didn’t appreciate you bringing up me and Rex to Anakin. Now I can’t be alone with him at all.”

“Oh, I didn’t know he’d go to such lengths. I’ve totally ruined your relationship. I know how to finesse him though, trust me. You’ll be able to have your fun again soon.”

“I’m trusting you. But I guess you reacted normally after I basically just did the same thing to you. Can I ask you something though?”

“Anything.”

“Why did you cheat on Cody?”

“I mean, it wasn’t really cheating. We were just fucking, no strings attached. But I’m not gonna lie; Laeoui fucking seduced me and she did a good ass job at it. I’m weak. I haven’t told Cody yet either, he’s gonna be so mad.”

“As any man would. Strings or not, they don’t like to share.”

“How long do you think I can go without telling him?”

“Well...I kind of told Rex indirectly.”

“I’m not even angry. If he finds out, he does. If he doesn’t, he doesn’t. The worst he can do to me is beat me up.”


End file.
